


The One I Love (Is Not Mine To Love)

by flickawhip



Category: Goldfinger (1964), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For the girl that came to break my heartI call on her new loverTo see how far she's comeMagda must contend with a new lover in Octopussy's bed...





	The One I Love (Is Not Mine To Love)

She leads the woman into Octopussy’s room with silent serenity. She has known the woman will break her heart for years and yet, somehow, this feels the most like betrayal. Octopussy’s face lights into a tender and honest smile as she approaches the other woman, kissing her hands lightly. 

Magda smiles sadly and takes her leave, watching in silence from the other room as Octopussy leads the other woman, Miss Galore, Pussy, to bed. It is something she has wanted, something she wanted to keep for herself... She has not managed to do so. Now Octopussy belongs to Pussy... and not to her. Never to her.


End file.
